One To Another
by Evil Kids Say
Summary: Two best friends are transfer to a Hogwarts, after being expelled from their school in Canada. They are sorted into two different house, and have to learn to start over.
1. Arrival

Diora Rax (pronounced Die-ora) sat on the train, muttering swear words under her breath. Her jet-black hair was in her pale face, and covered her pale green eyes. Her best friend, Tabbitha Alto, sat across from her. Her blonde hair was put back in a high pony, and came down to about her shoulders. She looked over at Diora from time-to-time. They both sat there in the utter silence of the empty train.  
  
"You know what Di?" Tabbitha questioned.  
  
"What?" Diora snapped back.  
  
"Wow. Calm down. Why are you so bitchy today anyway?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Tabb."  
  
"Whatever," she muttered, and looked back out the window.  
  
They both stood up, as the train slowly started to stop. Once it stopped fully, they both grabbed their trunks from above, and stepped off. The cold wind whipped at their pure black robes.  
  
"Damn wind...damn place..." they both muttered at the same time under their breath.  
  
Di snuffed a laugh, as they came towards a very large man.  
  
"'Ello there!" He said, as he looked down at them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Tabb.  
  
"Don't bad mouth me. Won't be surprised if you end up in Slytherin..."  
  
She glared up at him, as he started to walk away, calling over his shoulder. "Come on you two..."  
  
They both followed him, but at a distance. They both looked at each other, as they were led by the large man towards a horseless carriage.  
  
"What the f-." started Tabb, but was stopped as Di elbowed her hard in the side.  
  
"Get in." The large man mumbled.  
  
They both got in obediently, sitting down across from each other. They both jumped slightly, as the carriage started to move towards a large castle.  
  
"Wow...it's big..." Tabb muttered under her breath. "The one in Canada was half this size..."  
  
Diora nodded her reply, then the carriage came to a sudden stop in front of a set of large stone stairs. Di opened the door, getting out slowly. Tabb followed close behind, holding her robes closed. They both walked silently side-by-side up the steps. Once they reached the doors, they opened them, walking inside. Once they shut the door behind them, they saw an elderly woman with a hat sat on top of her head, clearly waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome Diora and Tabbitha, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Please follow me into the Great Hall, and you will be sorted." She walks into the Great Hall, and they followed behind her.  
  
The rumbles of students' voices were heard behind the doors, until the Professor opened the doors. Then there was utter silence. Professor McGonagall led them down the middle of four isles of tables. All eyes were upon them.  
  
"Holy shit..." Tabb muttered under her breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear. McGonagall led them up to a long table, in the middle of which sat Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Rax, Diora. Please sit down, and you will be sorted. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The sorting hat will decide on which house is best for you."  
  
She nodded meekly, and sat down on an ancient looking stool, with three legs. Professor McGonagall placed an old ragged hat on top of her head. It whispered in her ear. "Brave yes...yet very cunning...Hmm. Where to put you.think it should be..." It stopped whispering, and yelled out to everyone. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Her pale face paled even more, as she stood up, taking off the hat. McGonagall pointed her to the right table. She shuffled slowly towards the Slytherin table, and sat down on an empty spot on the bench beside a fat boy. He looked over at her, and tried to talk. "Nurgh..."  
  
She gave him a strange look. "Er..."  
  
A thin, pale, blonde boy stuck his head out around the fat one. "And why are you in MY house?"  
  
"Your house?" Di snapped back  
  
"Sure." He answered.  
  
"So I can teach assholes like you how to act," she snarled.  
  
His face paled even more then looked back up at the Head Table, as Professor McGonagall called out Alto, Tabbitha. She turned her head up to the Head Table as well, hoping against hope that Tabb would be in Slytherin too. She held onto the edge of the bench, as the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear as it did to her. Finally, after what seemed ages, it called out..."GRIFFINDOR!"  
  
She groaned loudly. It felt like she was melting inside. Her best friend was gone. The only friend that she had here.  
  
Up at the Head Table, Tabb groaned loudly too. She walked slowly towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down beside a boy that looked to be about her age. He had bright green eyes, round glasses, and messy black hair. She didn't like the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
  
He smiled faintly at her. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. And you are...?"  
  
"Tabbitha Alto."  
  
"You sound...Canadian!"  
  
By this time, she had the attention of most of the table. "Er.yeah. That is where I am from..."  
  
A chubby boy across the table gasped. "Wow! Gram always talked about Canada.Never though I'd get to meet someone though.By the way, I'm Neville Longbottom."  
  
She nodded a little. "Whatever."  
  
Diora had put her head down on the golden plate, but jumped once the food started appearing.  
  
The snobby blonde boy laughed. "You dumbass!"  
  
She growled at him, then started eating. 


	2. Meeting

After the food was gone off of the golden plates, Albus Dumbledore stood up at the Head Table. "I would just like to say welcome to Diora and Tabbitha. Well, since supper is done, I think I should let you all go back up to your studies. And could Dior and Tabbitha please come up to the Head Table please. Oh, and Draco and Ron as well."  
  
Diora glanced around, as the room started to empty. She stood up, and slowly started to walk towards the Head Table. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw that the pale boy was following her. She sighed heavily, and stopped once she reached Dumbledore. She looked around for Tabb, and saw her close by. She walked over to her a little, and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Tabbitha was jerked suddenly, then looked over, seeing Di's face. "Hi..."  
  
She nodded in reply, then points to the blonde boy. "I'm going to have fun with that one. I get to teach him some manners." She grinned a bit, then looked back at Tabb.  
  
She grinned back, then looked to a red haired boy, who she saw briefly at the table.  
  
"Ron, will you please show Tabbitha to the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
The red headed boy nodded, looking embarrassed.  
  
"And Draco, will you show Diora to the Slytherin common room?"  
  
He groaned under his breath, then nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Thank you so much you two."  
  
Both boys nodded, and caught each other's glances. They glared at each other, then walked away.  
  
Di hugged Tabb gently, then looked at her. "You'll be fine...I might see you in class. Bye!" She walked away hurriedly; following the one called 'Draco.'  
  
Tabb sighed, then followed Ron closely. 


	3. Library

Diora sat lazily around the stone Slytherin common room that night. She thought about what she was going to do about Draco, and maybe figure out a way to get him expelled. Just then, Draco walked into the room, and sat down in a chair. His two fat sidekicks, who she quickly learned to be Crabbe and Goyle, stood beside him, to either side.  
  
"So..."  
  
She looked up, startled by his voice. "So what?" She snapped back.  
  
"Er...nothing." He replied suddenly.  
  
She tilted her head a couple degrees to the right. "Oh?" She questioned.  
  
"Well...I was kind of wondering.whe- if you were a mudblood." He stopped short in his sentence.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a mudblood. Got a problem with it?" She snapped back.  
  
His face paled even more then it did at supper, before. "Oh. Just like Granger, Potter's little girlfriend."  
  
"Potter? Who the fuck is that?" She questioned again.  
  
A slight surprised look crossed his face. "I never thought I'd see the day! Some one who doesn't know who famous Harry Potter is!" He jumped to his feet, walking over to her. He held out his hand for her to shake. "You are my idol."  
  
A slight curious looked crossed over her slightly pale face. "You're.idol?" She shook his hand, curiously. "I want to know who this Potter dude is."  
  
He gestured with his head, towards the entrance. "Come on. I'll show you. That is, if goody Potter is out this late at night."  
  
She was surprised by his sudden attitude towards her. He led her out of the common room, Crabbe and Goyle to either side of them. They walked in silence up the stone steps from the dungeons, into the library.  
  
She looked around curiously, and saw a few study groups together.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm, leading her over towards a small table.  
  
She looked around it, and saw the redheaded boy from supper, a black haired boy, who had glasses. His green eyes read over a large, old book, his messy black hair in his face. Across from him, was a girl with bushy hair, her nose about two inches away from the book.  
  
"Potter, Weasel...Mudblood Granger."  
  
All three of them looked up, hearing his sneering voice. They all muttered at once. "Malfoy. Crabbe.Goyle."  
  
Draco whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Potter. He called out, "Incarceous!" and suddenly ropes twisted around him. Granger stood up, nearly knocked her chair over, and beside her, Ron stood up also, his ears as red as his hair.  
  
"STOP IT!" Cried Granger.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Granger this time. "Shut the hell up, or you get it too."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get anything out, Draco yelled out "SILENCIO!" and she shut her mouth, knowing that she couldn't talk.  
  
Ron pointed his wand at Draco, his face red. "YOUR CRACKED MALFOY! YOUR GONNA GET IT!" He pointed his wand at Malfoy, and yelled out "FURNUNCULUS!" and large boils formed over Malfoy's pale face and body.  
  
Malfoy screamed out in pain. "OW!"  
  
Di turned around, and punched him in the jaw. "SAY SORRY!"  
  
He just whimpered, and grabbed his jaw.  
  
She soon forgot about being a witch. She punched him in the stomach, winding him.  
  
Harry was just about to thank her, but she stormed out of the Library, and down to her common room. She looked around the common room, and saw Pansy Parkinson coming towards her. "YOU'RE UGLY! GO AWAY!" she screamed, then looked at some first years. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE BEING TOO LOUD!" The first years that were huddled in a corner huddled up even more. She looked over at a large seventh year. "YOU CAN`T SIT THERE! GET OUT OF THAT SPOT!" She grabbed a pillow off of a nearby couch, and threw it at him. The Seventh year whipped out his wand, pointing it at her. But before he even said anything, he was flat on his back. Clearly she did the leg-locker curse on him, as her thin, short, black wand was in her left hand. "Teach you to try and curse me," she spat. She looked around the common room, glaring at everyone. She looked over at Flint, the Slytherin Qudditch team captain. "Why do all you 'Slytherin's' think they're 'all that'? They're just a bunch of pig headed ugly gits!" And with that, she stormed up to her dormitory, throwing shut the curtains behind her. 


	4. Gryffindor Tower

Tabb, on the other hand, was having a great day. She lounged around her common room, talking to Ron. He kept trying to sell her something-called Skiving Snackboxes.  
  
"Er.and that is.?" she questioned.  
  
"Just a little box that my brothers Fred and George made up to help you get out of lessons. There are loads of different things in it.Let's see.You can have a nosebleed, um. projectile vomit.invisible hats.You get it all for only 12 Galleons!"  
  
She nodded a little, then yawned, standing up. "I'll have to think about that one." She yawned again. "Well, I'm tired.I'm going to head up to bed." She walked towards the girls dormitory, changing into her pajamas, climbing into her four poster bed, pulling closed the curtains around her. She lay there for a while, wondering what Di was doing. Probably teaching that Malfoy kid a lesson.she thought happily, as she fell asleep. 


End file.
